A Shattered Reality
by PhayzonTech
Summary: All i could remember was hearing a muffled "Wait! we can't just leave her!" from an older man, which was followed by a "She's gone Bill, she can't be saved!". As i lay there bloody and beaten, my thoughts kept thinking back to when you had to worry about bills and taxes not when your next meal might be or if you might die tonight. It was then i heard a faint voice.
1. Chapter 1 : The meeting

My face plummeted to the ground as i tripped over the debris. The ground shook from the rather large beast throwing a part of the road towards us.

All i could remember was hearing a muffled "Wait! we can't just leave her!" from an older man, which was followed by a "She's gone Bill, she can't be saved!". As i lay there bloody and beaten, my thoughts kept thinking back to when the world was normal. When dogs and children played outside without a worry or care, when you had to worry about bills and taxes not when your next meal might be or if you might die tonight. Then everything started going black, i grew dizzy and weak. I don't remember how much time went by, but just as i entered the state of Unconsciousness i heard a voice.

It was faint but somehow i could make out what they were saying "Hey guys wait a minute!, there's a woman here" the voice was deep and had a certain ring to it.

"Is she infected?!" but this time it was a different voice, he inspected me and gave the A-OK sign.

"My, she's awful purdy dont'cha think? But man she is beaten to hell...we should help her" a younger man with a distinct southern accent said.

"Yeah, hurry up and bring her inside the safe house and make it fast" the female voice had said looking behind them. I felt one of them scoop me up into their arms despite my wounds i managed to stay quiet."Ellis, I'm going to find some food, take her upstairs and patch her up will'ya"the woman had said.

"Alright, just be safe Ro' " the southern voice responded sending a shiver down my spine. The last thing i remember is a musky scent that filled my nostrils with comfort and a soft hand prying me from their shirt.

When i awoke it was dark. i looked down to find my chest and abdomen had been bandaged, i felt slightly embarrassed. I looked over to find a bottle of pain pills and a glass of water, with the pain now revived i took the medication. Then a light from the corner appeared, i turned around to find a man standing in the door way.

"You're awake?" It was the southern voice again. "Ah, yes, um where might i be?" i replied. "Well miss, we found you outside almost dead and i saved you and took you into this here safe house... by the way I'm Ellis what is your name?" "It's Zoey"

"Well Zoey, make yourself comfortable your gonna be riding along with us for a while" Ellis said with a huge grin on his face and a strong blush on his face when our eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2: Awareness

"uh -heh so um what happend to yer group members?" Ellis said glancing away from my eyes.

"I don't know, i remeber running from that god awful tank, i tripped and the damned thing pummeled me half to death, and when i looked up i saw them leaving me behind...Bill wanted to go back but louis wouldn't allow it." i said with hurt in my voice.

my vision became blurry with hot tears. I felt a warm hand pull me toward their chest so i could cry. That same warm hand that stroked my hair and wiped my tears was the same person who carried me into refuge and practically saved my life.

Minutes passed until Ellis finally said " Hey why dont'cha get dressed and come on downstairs and meet everyone". Doing as i was told, when he left i found my tank top and slid it over my still bandaged abdomen and put my jacket on and zipped it up three fourths of the way up.

When i made it downstairs i was greeted by a woman. She had dark skin and a pink T-Shirt with "Depeche Mode " sprawled across it, She wore worn out skinny jeans and boots that came to her calf.

"Hi, the name's Rochelle how about you?" She asked with a honest smile. "My name is zoey" I replied. "Well Zoey, That man with the purple and yellow polo shirt is Coach, and the grumpy man over here is Nick. Don't let his mean demeaner get to you he's just mad that he's run out of cigararettes. And i'll take it you've met Ellis? "

"Nice to meet you Zoey!" Coach said getting off the couch.

...

Ellis's POV:

"man that is the purdyest girl i've ever seen.. she is and ANGEL." Ellis thought to himself as he walked down the steps.

"Ellis, come here give Zoey her weapons and fill her in to where were going" Rochelle said.

"yes'm, Follow me Zo', it's ok if i call ya Zo' Right?" i said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Alright, so where are we going?" She said. I could'nt help but notice her blue eyes, they were like looking at the ocean and admiring its beauty.

"We're heading to New Oreleans" i said giving her pistols back fully locked and loaded. i also gave her one of my favorite guns, a submachine Gun.

"we're gonna head towards the last evac station and hopefully we'll get help" He added.

"Come one guys the faster we go the closer we'll be there!" Nick yelled


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise (re-do)

"Ellis!" Nick snapped.

"huh... what?!" I replied snapping out of my daze."

"Hurry up and get your ass in here!"

"oh, okay i'm comin' "

i Ran towards the safe house, seeking shelter for what would feel like days but were only hours. "Hey, come here i need to talk to you" rochelle whispered in my ear.

"yea? what is it" i said as she pulled me towards the corner." I know your secret!" she stated looking at Zoey who was pulling at her shoelace. "Uh...what secret?" i replied glancing away for my face was burning red.

"AH-HA! you DO like her!" she said a little loud but not loud enough to where the others could hear.

"shh, don't tell the others, 'SPECIALLY nick!" i stated firmly.

"mm-hmm" she hummed walking away.

So there i sat sprawled across the couch, thinking about what would have happened had the world not gone to shit. I would have gotten a promotion to manager...would've entered Keith in the book of world records for 'Most Burns physically possible'. I chuckled at the thought of that.

"Hey, Ellis?" A soft voice protruded my thoughts. I didn't even notice my eyes were shut until i opened them to find Zoey's small frame standing next to the couch.

"what is it darlin'?" i said with a yawn. God i was tired.

"Um every one went to bed and there is another bed up there, which I'm pretty damn sure is more comfortable than a couch." she said with a trace of...god what was it? comfort? in her voice.

"uh, no you'll take the bed and I'll take the couch. My mama raised me a gentleman, not some narcissistic douche." I said trying to be funny.

"Oh, ok then i guess ill go to sleep then..." she walked but stopped in the doorway and said" oh and Ellis?" "yes'm?" "Thanks for everything that has happened so far"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**3 DAYS LATER_** (Zoey P.O.V)

it's been 5 days since i was saved by the Gang.

My torso had healed and slightly hurt when i stretched.

It was silent, almost too silent when we walked into the street. Sure broken down cars, burnt bodies, and stuffed animals splattered with blood would make someone sick to their stomach, but this was the world now. No more Bills,Taxes, Mortgage payments, and school tuition,only death.. and nothing else besides it. you couldn't escape it unless you were in a bullet and shatter proof bubble. If it wasn't the zombies, it was the hunger, if neither you were considered lucky. MY thoughts were broke by the sound of the oncoming horde. it sounded of tortured howls and ear-splitting broken screams.

"Hey, watch out!" Coach yelled killing the thing they called a 'jockey'.

"Thanks!" i yelled splitting heads into 2 with a machete that was given to me by Nick.

"GAK..ARG...AKGH" a zombie croaked as coach was beginning to bash its head in.

A loud Yell followed by the crash of a wall told me that one of my (new) teammates had been captured by a ... whats it called? charger!.

"AHHH... IT'S CRUSHIN' THE SHIT OUTTA' ME!" Ellis screamed.

I shot the everlovin' hell out of it until it gave up and died causing ellis to crash to the ground.

"ELLIS!" i screamed, my heart was thumping so loud and fast i thought it might have been mistaken for a pipe-bomb.

"Zoey! Stand back let coach and Nick get him into the safe house" she said trying to comfort me.

"oh, man I'm callin' zombie-bullshit on how fast they all ar-"

I felt sharp claws start to rip at my newly healed flesh. "Hoodie-bastard!" Rochelle screamed and then I heard her gun go off. the claws released my sides and my world began to go black.


	4. Chapter 4: the good aftermath

Ellis' P.O.V

I don't know why I'm laying here, covered in blood and gauze...was i hurt? i couldn't remember. Then it hit me, the charger, the girl i loved watching me get smothered.

"Zo..ey" I said in a raspy voice, my bruised ribs making it a little hard to talk.

"Hey, hey it's okay Ellis, you're going to be okay, it's just some minor bruising and some internal stuff" Rochelle implied. 'She's hiding something from me' i thought.

"Were's Zoey?!" i said sounding worried.

"Oh um... Ellis, i need to tell you something"

Those words made my stomach drop.' Oh god she's dead? or hurt? its my fault i didn't protect her!' my mind raced.

"While you were getting carried to the safe house a hunter pounced her and tore her up badly, and...well she almost died. Luckily Nick had found a crap ton of medical supplies and we were able to fix her up. " she stated in her 'you WILL stay strong' voice.

"Wh..oh god, can i see her?!" i said frantically . "yeah, follow me sweetie". I followed Ro' up the stairs and down the hall to where the beautiful girl of my dreams laid broken and hurt.

i was about to open the door and walk in when i heard Rochelle say with a smile "Oh and Ellis... she likes you...a lot..so don't fuck it up". "yes'm" i replied and held my breath as i opened the door and walked through it.

...

When i sat down on the side of the bed i heard Zoey moan in pain which caused me to wince. "Hey...Zoey, man yer torn to hell huh? heh.. If that damn Charger hadn't got to me id've protected you"

she stirred around and finally said but with Agony lingering in her voice "huh...Ell-is?"

"hey, Zo' i ain't hurting you sitting here right? cuz' if ya are I'll sit on the floor"

"huh?.. no, no your...fine there..."she said grasping my hand which caused me to burn a bright pink.

She looked at me with tired blue eyes and full pink lips parted slightly. Part of me wanted to attack her right then and there but the other said 'Don't ...she's hurt she needs you there for her'. Her pale hands slithered up to my neck and her slender fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. My face was inches from her and all i saw was blue orbs staring at me, saying 'Kiss me dammit!'. My lips brushed against hers and then she deepened the kiss, pulling me closer. Zoey's lips parted, inviting my tongue to which mine and hers began to battle.

She pulled me to where i was hovering above her still in a deep trance. We were in this position for a short amount of time but to me, it seemed like heaven had taken over and slowed time down. Our kiss was broke by a knock and opening of the door.

Nick...of course.

"Hey, i got some pain pills for the both of ya' " he said casually and put them on the side table. As he began to leave he stopped and whispered to Ellis "Overalls, you keep her safe ok?" to which he walked out the door.

"Um, I'm gonna go downstairs for a while ok?" i said looking at the amber haired woman with kiss-swollen lips. "ok" zoey said tired and in a trance.

she lay her head down and fell into a slumber which was Ellis's cue to leave.

"Man oh man, i'll never forget that kiss" i said lovestruck.

"Hey Ellis! get your hick ass down here come and eat!" Nick yelled from downstairs.

"alright I'm commin', man i ever tell you bout' the time my buddy Keith and i-"

"Ellis! ... you know what go ahead tell us this story we could use a time passer" Nick said.

(the 5th chapter might be posted on july 4th so look forward to it!)


End file.
